El águila conquistada por la serpiente
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Era una verdad conocida por todo Hogwarts, aunque poco pronunciada, que lo que tenían Potter y Malfoy era tan real como poco convencional. Sin embargo, ¿quién había luchado por quién? Quizá conociéndolos un poco más, se pueda contestar esa pregunta. [Colección "La Copa de la Casa", edición 2018-2019] [WI?]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, empleo parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, la trama sí es mía, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 **Advertencia:** WI?

 _El presente texto participa en el Mini Reto de diciembre de "La Copa de la Casa 2018–2019", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **El águila conquistada por la serpiente.**

—¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

—Por supuesto. No fue de buena manera.

—¿Qué esperabas? Ese discurso en Madame Malkin, sobre que "no deberían dejar entrar a los otros", fue…

—Lo sé, lo sé. No fue una de mis ideas más brillantes.

Harry sonrió apenas, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Era irónico que ahora le divirtiera el recuerdo de algo que antaño, lo hiciera sentir fuera de lugar.

—Y no mejoré, ¿verdad? Lo del tren… Sabes que soy un pesado cuando alguien me hace a un lado.

—Cierto. Por eso no entendí que fueras a parar a Ravenclaw. El Sombrero lo cantó, algo sobre "inteligencia" y no… Lo siento, olvídalo.

—Anda, dilo. No me quedaba en absoluto. Menos mal que fuiste a parar a la que, se suponía, sería _mi_ casa, así no me prestaron tanta atención.

—Yo te presté atención.

—Sí, claro. Cuando me superabas en algo, no tardabas nada en echármelo en cara. Al principio creí que no tenías sentido común y solo buscabas pelea, pero luego pude ver el plan macabro.

—¿Plan macabro? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Entonces lo parecía. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el venerado Harry Potter hacía todo aquello solo porque le gustaba alguien como yo?

—¿Te refieres a un mago _sangre limpia_ egocéntrico, con más cerebro del que aparenta y que casi le causó un infarto a su influyente padre por tratar con hijos de muggles y mestizos?

—Sí, básicamente. Aunque te faltó la parte en la que el infarto le dio a mi padre cuando supo que eras mi interés romántico, Potter.

Al terminar de hablar, Draco le dedicó una mirada irónica, arqueando una ceja de forma tal, que parecía desafiar a cualquiera a borrar el gesto de su cara a cualquier precio. En lo particular, Harry tenía solo dos maneras de hacerlo, una mucho más grata que la otra.

—¿A qué vino la nostalgia, por cierto?

Bien, Harry había oído la pregunta que estaba esperando. Sonrió de lado, de forma fugaz, antes de inclinarse lo suficiente como para que sus ojos quedaran frente a los de Draco. Casi rozaba la punta de la nariz del rubio con la propia, cosa que el otro también notó, mostrando más desconcierto que presunción.

—¿Recuerdas esa apuesta nuestra? Como gané, estaba pensando en cobrarla pronto.

Harry sabía que, de no haber soportado años de frases como aquella de su parte, en las cuales demostraba todo el interés que le tenía y su astucia para que pocos se dieran cuenta, Draco no se habría atrevido a contestarle como lo hizo.

—En tus sueños, Potter.

Contrario a otras veces, sobre todo cuando tenían público no deseado, Harry no perdió la sonrisa, ni se mostró excesivamente serio. El de anteojos se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de acortar distancias y besarlo de esa forma suave y fugaz que lo hacía desear más.

—Si sigues así, puede que me convenzas.

—Esa era la idea, Draco. Esa era la idea.

* * *

 _ **Petición sorteada:**_ _«Un WI? donde Draco va a Ravenclaw y Harry a Slytherin, pero sus personalidades no se ven del todo perjudicadas. Una historia donde sean pareja o uno de los dos (Harry) coquetee descaradamente con el otro. Un tira y afloja. Romance.»_

* * *

 _Bienvenidos sean a algo que… Bueno, ha sido mi quebradero de cabeza mensual. Quejas y/o reclamos por lo que ha salido, por favor vayan con_ Angelito Bloodsherry _, la creadora de la petición que me tocó._

 _Mis lectores habituales saben que mi único Drarry (bueno, el único antes de este) me causó serios problemas, principalmente porque al escuchar esa pareja, me bloqueé de forma monumental. Esta vez me volví a trabar, porque se me ocurrió algo que me dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cabeza, pero como también me suele suceder, la idea no era para un fic de la Copa, que suelen ser bastante cortos para mis estándares, así que me forcé a no complicar mucho la trama._

 _Lo anterior es por lo cual, aunque no se note el "tira y afloja" de la petición, quise dar a entender que existió, ¿me explico? Lo de las personalidades "no del todo perjudicadas" tampoco creo haberlo logrado del todo, ya que soy de la opinión de que, para bien o para mal, la casa de Hogwarts de X personaje sí influye en cómo se va formando y admitámoslo, Harry y Draco serían distintos al canon si sus casas también lo fueran._

 _En fin, espero haber escrito algo que no les disgustara (últimamente no confío mucho en lo que me sale, una disculpa). Cuídense y nos leemos, al menos en la Copa, hasta 2019._


End file.
